This section is intended to provide background information to facilitate a better understanding of various technologies described herein. As the section's title implies, this is a discussion of related art. That such art is related in no way implies that it is prior art. The related art may or may not be prior art. It should therefore be understood that the statements in this section are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
A survey tool may be used in a gyrocompassing survey of a wellbore, where the survey tool may include one or more gyroscopic sensors configured to provide at least one data signal indicative of the orientation of the survey tool relative to the rotation axis of the Earth. In particular, the one or more gyroscopic sensors may be configured to measure one or more components of the Earth's rotation rate. These measurements may then be used in combination with measurements of tool inclination and tool face angle to compute an azimuth of the survey tool and, hence, an azimuth of the wellbore at the location of the survey tool within the wellbore. However, in some scenarios, the one or more gyroscopic sensors may contain biases that can degrade the accuracy of the gyroscopic sensor measurements, which can lead to inaccurate azimuth computations.